This invention relates to devices and methods for practicing sports, and in particular to simulating a thrown or kicked ball. In particular, the invention relates to simulating thrown, kicked, or snapped footballs, or other types of balls of a similar shape such as rugby balls.
Currently there are several devices for simulating the throwing (or pitching) of a football or rugby ball, for players to practice catching passes, snaps and kicks. For purposes of this disclosure, the term “football” will refer to a ball that is football shaped including a rugby ball or other ball that is oblong, and the terms “throwing,” “pitching,” “passing,” “snapping” and “kicking” are used interchangeably to generally describe the motion of propelling of a football. Typically, football throwing devices have two spinning opposing wheels tilted in opposite directions that engage the ball as it passes through the wheels and impart speed and a spiral spin to the ball. These opposing wheels can be adjustably tilted in opposite directions to provide either a clockwise or counter clockwise spin to the ball simulating right handed passes or left handed passes. This is also true of the simulation of a right-footed kicker or a left footed kicker.
Further, these devices have height adjustments so that shorter legs provide a simulation of either right handed and left handed centers who snap the ball from the ground. Such devices tend to have severe drawbacks in that they do not have tight, natural spirals and when reconfigured from a mode for throwing passes to a mode for end over end kick offs, much practice time is lost. Existing devices further require time consuming part exchanges to change modes. The reconfiguration of the device with shorter legs to lower the throwing wheels does not typically lower the machine far enough to simulate an actual center who snaps the ball from ground level.
A coach using a machine of this type has tremendous time constraints. A whole team must wait while reconfiguring the device to a different mode of operation is made. A practice session with as many as 33 or more players is idled as the required reconfiguration is made. Typically the reconfiguration takes several minutes depending on the skill of the operator and the availability of tools. In total, as much as an hour of team practice time during a full practice session may be lost while multiple reconfigurations are performed during the practice session. Therefore, a machine that allows for fast change-over between modes including passing, snapping and kicking would be of great benefit.
One method to eliminate lost practice time is to have a ball holding device and method enabled to present the ball on a multi-position cradle that feeds the ball into the throwing wheels positioned either horizontally for spirals or at various angles for end-over-end kicks. Instant ball angle change capability would be of great benefit to the coach and team. A method that quickly lowers the machine to ground level would also be of great benefit.